nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Vista metro station
}} Bella Vista metro station is a new station on the Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Bella Vista, and surrounding areas such as Glenwood. Bella Vista is staffed from 10 minutes before the first metro service until 10 minutes after the last metro service everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop-details?q=10104005#/ History The NSW Government announced a future railway line to Castle Hill, south-east of Bella Vista, as part of its Action for Public Transport strategy in 1998. Bella Vista was to be served by a bus rapid transit connection to the new rail terminus. A longer-term plan presented by Co-ordinator General of Rail Ron Christie three years later included a 'Mungerie Park Line', with a station at Burns Road (now called Memorial Avenue) in Kellyville – about one kilometre north of the present Bella Vista Station site. In the years that followed, Burns Road Station formed part of successive north-western rail proposals, including the Metropolitan Rail Expansion Plan in 2005 and a short-lived metro proposal in 2008. Burns Road opened as a North West T-way bus station in 2007. Work on the North West Rail Link got underway with the election of the O'Farrell Government in 2011. As part of the approved proposal, Burns Road Station was replaced with new stops at Lexington Drive, Bella Vista, to the south and Samantha Riley Drive, Kellyville, to the north. The station will be operated by NRT, which was also responsible for the design of the station as part of its "Operations, Trains and Systems" contract with Transport for NSW. Bella Vista station officially opened on 26th May 2019. Like all other stations on the Metro North West Line, it is operated by Northwest Rapid Transit (NRT), who are also responsible for the design of the station. Features Bella Vista Metro Station will include the following facilities: * 800 parking spaces at the station's commuter carpark on Byles Place * 35 bicycle storage spaces * 4 local taxi stands * 21 kiss-and-ride spaces * 2 local bus stops Configuration Bella Vista Station is a open-cut station located 6m below street level. The station will be covered by two giant canopies with leaf-shaped structures, to allow shade for customers. It is the only station on the Metro Northwest route to include two of these canopies. Station access and entry is via a pedestrian plaza facing Lexington Drive, near Celebration Drive at Bella Vista. Pedestrian footbridge access is also available over Old Windsor Road. Each of the 8 new Northwest stations on the Sydney Metro network has a colour code used on escalators, lifts and other structures. Bella Vista’s colour is mustard yellow. | p1stop = Metro services to Chatswood | p1notes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p2anotes = }} Videos File:Sydney_Metro_Bella_Vista_update_December_2016 File:Sydney_Metro_Northwest_–_Sneak_peek_at_Bella_Vista_Station_site File:Sydney_Metro_Bella_Vista_Station_update,_December_2017 File:Sydney_Metro_Bella_Vista_pedestrian_bridge_lifted_into_place,_April_2018 File:Two_years_of_time_lapse_at_Sydney_Metro_Northwest’s_Bella_Vista_site File:Sydney_Metro_Bella_Vista_Station_community_day Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:The Hills Shire